1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports training devices and in particular to a soccer target to be used in shooting training.
2. Background of the Invention
Soccer, one of the world's most popular games, is played by two opposing teams on a large rectangular playing field having a goal centered on each of it's short sides. Goals worth one point each are scored by propelling the soccer ball through the opposing team's goal. The winning team is that team having the greatest number of points at the conclusion of play.
The importance of being able to propel the ball through the opposition's goal accurately is clear: the greater the percentage of successful shots on the competition's goal, the greater the chance of winning the game. Most goals are scored where the means of propelling the ball through the goal is kicking ("shooting") the ball.
Soccer goals generally comprise a framework made of two vertical uprights connected at their top by a horizontal member (called a crossbar) to define a rectangular goal opening whose longer sides are parallel to the playing surface. Structural bracing may be provided behind the uprights, and a net may be connected around the uprights, crossbar and upright bracing to define a goal space. Each goal is defended by a goalkeeper who may use any part of his body to stop the ball.
The goalkeeper is most frequently disposed in the center of the goal. This situation gives rise to the existence of sweet spots located at the four corner areas of the goal. If a player can shoot the ball through one of the sweet spots his chances of scoring are significantly increased due to the location of the sweet spots remote from the goalkeeper.
Soccer is a low scoring game. Many opportunities to score are missed. The ball usually sails high over the goal's crossbar or on a trajectory passing sufficiently close to the goalkeeper to allow him to stop the ball, thereby preventing a goal.
This aiming problem exists because shots on goal are not practiced enough and the player attempting the shot is often distracted by the goalkeeper.
One reason soccer players do not practice goal shooting enough is a training apparatus doesn't exist that makes goal shooting fun, and whose use would allow the practice of entertaining exercises as well as competitive games that are enjoyable and are designed to enhance shooting skills.
It is difficult for a player to avoid shooting the ball at the goalkeeper because soccer presents an unnatural situation. In other sports the athlete has something at which to aim: a catcher's mitt, a basketball hoop, or a swinging tire for the football quarterback. In soccer the player must shoot away from something: the goalkeeper. It is hard for a soccer player to visualize a nontarget.
A corner kick occurs when the ball goes out of bounds at the defensive end after being touched by a defensive player. The offense is then allowed to kick the ball from the corner. An adept corner kicker who can place the ball where he wants can be a lethal weapon in this situation. An effective target training device does not exist to hone the corner kicker's ball placement skills.
2. Prior Art
Heller (U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,257) discloses a Soccer Training Device which is a goal incorporating a cruciform center screen leaving uncovered the four sweet spot corner areas of the goal. This Training Device suffers form a number of drawbacks: as the device is designed as a stand alone training item, it is large and difficult to transport, and the cruciform screen is not easily installed on an existing goal.
The Training device appears relatively difficult to assemble and costly, and only presents four target areas. In addition, the four corner target areas appear to be nontargets in that the cruciform center screen presents a more vivid visual impact than the target areas themselves.
Baker in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,166 teaches a Football Target Assembly that includes a throw-through target and net backstop. While the target provides a visual image at which to aim the ball, this device appears costly, difficult to transport and provides only one target at which to shoot. In addition, the target support assembly with counterweight seems unstable in the presence of wind.
Papadopoulos discloses a Soccer Training Goal in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,786. The device appears relatively difficult to transport and cannot be mounted on an existing goal. While one of Papadopoulos' embodiments provides for markings on a backplate, no specific sweet spot targets are provided.